The Sextuplets
|image = File:Osomatsu.png |Row 1 title = Eldest Son |Row 1 info = Osomatsu (Signature Color: Red) |Row 2 title = Second Son |Row 2 info = Karamatsu (Signature Color: Blue) |Row 3 title = Third Son |Row 3 info = Choromatsu (Signature Color: Green) |Row 4 title = Fourth Son |Row 4 info = Ichimatsu (Signature Color: Purple) |Row 5 title = Fifth Son |Row 5 info = Jyushimatsu (Signature Color: Yellow) |Row 6 title = Youngest Son |Row 6 info = Todomatsu (Signature Color: Pink)}} The Sextuplets are the Osomatsu-kun and Osomatsu-san series' main characters and signature troublemakers. Their family name is Matsuno and their birthday is May 24th. In the Osomatsu-kun manga, 1966 TV series, 1988 series, and other related projects, they are 10 years old and are in the 5th grade. In the 2015 Osomatsu-san anime, they're in their 20s, unemployed, and still live together, showing that they haven't grown up at all mentally. Each of them are also given more diverse personalities. The Sextuplets Osomatsu The "miraculous idiot." Osomatsu is the oldest of the sextuplets and their (often self-proclaimed) leader. He is also the best fighter out of them all. As an adult, he continues to act as the self-proclaimed leader and is bull-headed and immature, but played as the more average of the brothers. Karamatsu The "cool idiot." The second oldest. As a child, he is fickle and more tidy, but somewhat air-headed and impulsive as well. As an adult, he is the cool guy wannabe who desperately wants girls to like him and think he's cool, so he pays up airs around them all the time, only to fail miserably and end up being ignored. Choromatsu The "reasonable idiot." The third oldest. He is described as clever yet selfish, and often cooperates with Osomatsu in their mischief. In his adulthood, he is the clever and logical one of the sextuplets, and therefore, considered the most mature by their standards. However, Choromatsu still has his moments when he acts just as stupid as his other brothers, and is an otaku. Ichimatsu The "pitch-black idiot." Ichimatsu's name refers to the first son, because "Ichi-''" means ''one, but he is actually the fourth son. As a child, he is strong-willed and has more common sense. By the time he's become an adult, he is depicted as a melancholy, unmotivated loner who has an affinity for cats. He has a lack of social skills and difficulty in expressing himself to others. Jyushimatsu The "of-another-dimension idiot." The fifth, second youngest son. He is outgoing and talkative, but is often taken advantage of due to his kindness. As an adult, his head is always in the clouds, and he's always seen with a smile on his face. He's generally considered the silliest one of the brothers and has a permanent open mouthed grin. Todomatsu The "good-at-letting-others-pamper-him idiot." The sixth and youngest son. He is often described as "carefree" and strongly dislikes baths. His catchphrase is often "Todo no tsumari," meaning "in the end." His adult version is known for being effeminate as well as two-faced, acting sweet and innocent around strangers and sporting a cute smile as his default expression, but being manipulative and willing to insult and betray his brothers to make himself look better. Appearance They're all of similar height, stature, and body type, sporting similarly-cut bowlcut-esque black hair, as well as traditionally cartoonish black eyes. They are often seen wearing similar, if not the exact same, clothes (the reason for this being that they are "cheaper to buy," as established by their mother in the early chapters of the manga and the anime adaptations thereafter). As children, these clothes generally consist of a blue (or green, depending on the color artwork) dress shirt with a white collar and three gold buttons, paired with pants which vary through color depending on the adaptation and illustrations, sometimes appearing white, khaki, gray, or light blue. They also wear a summer version of this outfit, with the pants replaced by shorts as well as the shirt having shorter sleeves. As adults in the 2015 Osomatsu-san adaptation, they wear pastel blue jackets with two gold buttons, a white collared undershirt and black tie, as well as khakis and dress shoes. They are also shown wearing hoodies sporting identical matsu pine symbols, although they can also be seen in their own individual fashions on occasion and their hoodie outfits bear their own differences. Their hair has also underwent some change in their adulthood, with Choromatsu no longer having any hairs sticking up in the back, Ichimatsu's hair being shaggier, and Jyushimatsu only bearing one hair sticking up in the back. The character designs also have the hair highlighted in each brother's respective theme color, and each have a different facial expression to help identify them and their personality. Trivia * Throughout iterations, the order in which the Sextuplets are named off (such as in lists, introductions, or when their mother angrily yells at them to wake up in the mornings) has slightly varied. For instance, in both the manga and Episode 1 of the 1988 ''Osomatsu-kun ''series, they are listed as "Osomatsu, Ichimatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Todomatsu, and Jyushimatsu"; in the opening of the 1966 anime, they are listed as "Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, Ichimatsu, Choromatsu, Todomatsu," allegedly because this was believed to be easier for children to remember; and in the 2015 ''Osomatsu-san ''series, they are listed in birth order, oldest to youngest: "Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu." * In the 1988 ''Osomatsu-kun ''series, the sextuplets are shown wearing ''mae gum shoes ''(前ゴムシューズ), a particularly popular (at the time) and notably cheap kind of children's shoes. Category:Main Characters *